The Way Things Shouldn't Be
by poodlehair92
Summary: Gregory House and James Wilson were always friends, after all Wilson was the only person that didn't bore House to tears. But when something more sparks between the two it's a shock to everyone else besides House.


I don't own House. If I did… yeah I can't even think of any good dirty comments, but insert your own if you can… :D

I have some sort of fascination with Wilson, and thusly Robert Sean Leonard. Not in the, 'get a restraining order' kind of way, more in an' I dream in House episodes where we make out' kind of way… Okay that sounds really creep-tacular. It's true though. Then again I also dream in NCIS episodes so…

I also over use the 'ellipsis' so I will apologize in advance.

House/Wilson, mainly because, well I felt like it. Normally I am a Huddy fan, but I go both ways. The romance may take a little while to get moving but I promise it will get there eventually.

---------------------_------------------------_------------------------_------------------------_---------

Dr. James Evan Wilson groaned and practically threw his head in his hands. House had just proceeded to piss off one of the most important benefactors of Princeton-Plainsboro; well now he was pretty sure the title could be updated to ex-benefactor. The insults had ranged from 'A' to 'Z' with phrases as 'whore of a daughter' and 'jumped up druggie of a wife'… and that was just the first ten minutes of their hour long meeting. Why oh why did House feel it necessary to mess things up?

If this were just to piss off the benefactor, he could have done it another way, but he did this to mess with Cuddy too. She was, of course, part of any meeting that House was involved in, 'damage control' she liked to call it. Sadly enough she wasn't able to control the older man this time, hell even _he_ wasn't enough to convince the blue-eyed doctor to end his rampage. The glib remarks like _'Oh don't worry your pretty little cleavage Cuddles' _or _'Now Jimmy, if you keep that up you know you're gonna make mommy cry again. And I just can't pay for her happy pills and yours at the same time.'_

Definitely not cool, so not cool that Wilson was boiling with suppressed rage and embarrassment. The anti-depressants were supposed to be between him and House. Not, him, House and anybody House chose to tell. And he lost them money; now he wasn't a penny-pincher, but this money could have helped patients. Now what was he supposed to say _'Oh I'm sorry, we would have had a machine to help diagnose you, but one of our doctors felt like screwing with a multi-millionaire so now we don't. Good luck with that whole dying-thing…'_ He had a feeling that wouldn't go over so well with their families, or his own moral compass.

He heard House's door slam shut and a pair of stilettos stomp down the hall in righteous indignation so he figured Cuddy was done trying to reason with the stubborn man, now it was his turn.

---------------------_----------------------_---------------------_-------------------_-----------------_

Gregory House smirked as his short-skirted boss stomped off. He had once told Wilson that he could hear the younger doctor caring; well in this case he could hear Cuddy's fury as she stormed off, probably to go get a coffee… or a sedative. _'Well that means Wilson should be here in Five… Four… Three…Two…ONE!_

Dr. House sat there in shock that he was wrong, but about five seconds later Wilson came in looking all 'righteous' and 'moral', nothing unusual there.

"You're late" he whined as the other man took liberties with his chair.

"You're complaining that I showed up _late_ to **yell** at you? Well here, I'll make up for lost time. What the hell were you thinking? If you had wanted to piss off Fielder that would have been fine; he's an ass. I would have helped you; it was really nothing a good $200 porn delivery under his name wouldn't have fixed.

But you deliberately tried to upset Cuddy…"

_And I upset you._

"…Couldn't you just give her a break for once!?"

"Don't you mean 'You upset me', that's your problem, not that I messed with Cuddy. We screw with her all of the time. Like the water balloons filled with pudding…"

House calculatingly tried to distract his oldest friend. He figured that the other doctor had known him for so long that he wouldn't fall for it, but it never hurt to try just in case. Bringing up fun memories like the pudding balloons, or some of their more risqué attempts of bothering her might be enough to get him off topic.

"Don't think you're gonna distract me Gregory House. I'm not falling for that one again."

"Who are you, my mom? 'Don't you mock me Gregory, I may be your mother but I can still kick your butt.'" He mimicked in a high pitched voice. He knew that he was asking for it, but it was worth it to see the grin that flashed across the brown-eyed doctor's face.

"That doesn't sound like your mom at all. She would kill you if she thought that you thought she sounded like that."

"What, have you been having some sort of secret 'chats' with my mother? Really Wilson, I never knew my mother was such a cougar…"

"House, stop blaspheming your mother, and don't think you've distracted me."

House smiled, because even if he didn't distract Wilson, he seemed to have deflected some of his anger. Calm, ranting Wilson is always better than a pissed one. In this case, if he kept it up he would barely get in trouble at all.

After about twenty more minutes of not-so-angry ranting Wilson gave up and just stopped talking.

"Oh, are you finally done? Let me see… I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again, and I will go apologize to Cuddy right now."

"Your sincerity is moving, House. Really, it is."

"Now Jimmy, sarcasm was never your strong suit. I'll run along and apologize to mommy and then you can meet me in the cafeteria for lunch; your treat, of course."

Wilson just rolled his eyes and walked away

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch and a couple more hours of paperwork/ telling people they were going to die Wilson was just about done with work the day… or a week or two. He really needed a vacation; well either that or a day off, whichever would be easier. He looked up as someone knocked at his door.

House- of course, that was just what he needed after a horrible day, someone to make fun of him and whine. Much to his surprise, however, the man that was leaning against his doorframe did not look as if he was there to complain.

Instead he smirked at his friend and asked,

"My place tonight? I'll sweeten the deal with Chinese food and an L-Word marathon. Of course you'll pay for the food, but I always provide the entertainment.

I'll see you at seven; don't spend too long kissing the cancer kiddies goodbye. They'll still be there tomorrow, well at least most of them…"

As he watched his friend walk away, his night didn't seem so bad anymore.


End file.
